Conventionally, there is known a vehicle accident detecting apparatus that stores accident data of accidents in a non-volatile memory and reports the accidents to a center or the like based on the accident data stored in the non-volatile memory (For example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document No. 1 Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-533389